In recent years, with the fast development of display technology, touch control display technology, three-dimensional display technology, and electrochromic display technology are also rapidly developed. Generally, it is usually required to set a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) on an out-cell device such as a touch control device, a three-dimensional device and an electrochromic device in an existing display apparatus, which is electrically connected to a flexible printed circuit board on the display panel, to enable conduction between the out-cell device and an external signal and finally realize the normal display function of the display apparatus.
However, in some cases, a small number of signal channels are required by the flexible printed circuit board connected to the out-cell device in the display apparatus. For example, referring to FIG. 1, a naked-eye three-dimensional liquid crystal display is taken as an example. The display panel of the display mainly comprises a first substrate 01, a second substrate 02 and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) sandwiched between the first substrate 01 and the second substrate 02. A liquid crystal barrier as the out-cell device of the display mainly comprises a third substrate 03, a fourth substrate 04 and a liquid crystal layer (not shown) sandwiched between the third substrate 03 and the fourth substrate 04. Furthermore, the display panel and the out-cell device are both provided with their respective FPCs, i.e., an FPC1 electrically connected to the first substrate 01 and an FPC2 electrically connected to the third substrate 03, as shown in FIG. 1. However, with respect to such out-cell liquid crystal barrier, in order to achieve black-white display effect, only two electrode signal channels are usually required to obtain stripes alternating between brightness and darkness, thereby realizing three-dimensional display effect. However, the display structure as shown in FIG. 1 needs to additionally make an FPC2 connected to the three-dimensional liquid crystal barrier. This would cause an increase in the cost of manufacturing the display and does not facilitate simplification of the structure of the out-cell device.
Therefore, on the premise of guaranteeing the conduction between the out-cell device in the display apparatus and the external signal, how to simplify the structure of the out-cell device and reduce the cost of manufacturing the display apparatus are problems to be solved by those skilled in the art.